


Scottishman in New York

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: AU: Стайлз - бариста. Дерек - супермен-чертополох.





	Scottishman in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

\- Ароматнейшая арабика с нежной пенкой и легким флером корицы… - проникновенно начал Стайлз. Очень убедительно – ему и самому захотелось на перерыв, выпить чашечку, что уж говорить о клиенте. Для пущего эффекта Стайлз даже немного отодвинулся, чтобы не загораживать одну из новеньких казенных кофемашин. О, она была достойна собственного культа поклонения – настоящий алтарь гедониста-кофемана, монументальный и сияющий.

\- Я же сказал – чай. Черный. И все, – видимо, все же недостаточно проникновенно. Этот парень, сверкающий старомодной кепкой в шотландскую клетку и не менее шотландским акцентом, был просто непробиваем – серьезно, ходить в «Старбакс» пить чай? Стайлз подозревал, что за сэндвичами он бегает в кондитерскую. Хотя представить хмурого взрослого мужика с щетиной на супергеройском подбородке (серьезно, в комиксах его бы звали Скоттишмэн) среди пирожных и тортиков было сложно, Стайлз успешно с этим справился. Он прямо услышал, как хмуряш включает этот свой акцент (хотя акценты, наверное, и не выключаются – типа настройки по умолчанию) и, очаровательно глотая «т» и порыкивая, требует у какой-нибудь пухленькой Мэри «саннвиш с с’ррром».

\- Как пожелаете, - Стайлз закатил глаза. Задерживать очередь было чревато неприятностями, поэтому пришлось сдаться. Он присел, пощелкал кнопками на другом автомате, который пылился под стойкой как раз для подобных случаев, и выпрямился.

– Для…?

То, что Скоттишмэн не желал покориться магии капучино, не значило, что стоит нарушать корпоративные традиции.

\- Просто дай мне чертов чай, - а ведь за такое Стайлза могли и уволить, будь рядом менеджер. Но менеджера не было – он проверил – и Стайлз мстительно ответил:

\- Ваш заказ готовится, ожидайте. Прошу, - он улыбнулся следующей в очереди очаровательной девице с ямочками на щеках. Ее звали Эллисон, и она была прелестно консервативна – латте с карамелью, двойной тростниковый сахар.

Ну что за услада.

Машина под стойкой уныло запищала. Стайлз выхватил стаканчик, вооружившись маркером, и принялся черкать на максимально возможной скорости. Краем глаза он следил за Скоттишмэном – у того на точеных скулах некрасиво играли желваки.

Не на тех напал.

\- Ваш чай, - Стайлз ехидно улыбнулся и протянул стакан Скоттишмэну. – Я бы угостил Хаггисом* за счет заведения, да в меню сегодня нет.

Скоттишмэн раздраженно сверкнул светлыми глазами, отобрал стакан, даже не взглянув на творчество Стайлза, и бросил на стойку мелочь. Самое интересное, что сумма была точной до цента.

Обслуживая писклявую двенадцатилетку, которая хотела «самое здоровенное какао, которое только есть», Стайлз увидел сквозь стеклянную стену кафе, как Скоттишмэн уже на улице все-таки рассмотрел художество в его честь – чертополох** со стеблем в виде карикатурно тощего, безошибочно узнаваемого лица, где щетина изображала колючки, а растрепанные волосы – соцветие.

Стайлз мог поклясться, что Скоттишмэн прыснул от смеха.

Лучший день в его жизни.

***

Стайлзу очень нравилось работать во время грозы – не каждый выйдет из дому в непогоду, чтобы забежать в «Старбакс», так что посетителей можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

А еще Стайлз малодушно любил тепло и сухость, особенно в комплекте с мокрыми продрогшими людьми, которые проносились за окнами в поисках островков уюта.

Хотя бывали и исключения – например, Скоттишмэн. Он вошел, неторопливо отворив дверь, и скучающему Стайлзу пришлось подбирать челюсть с пола.

Он сам когда-то был ролевиком – исторические реконструкции, бутафория, костюмы – и начало двадцатого века не осталось без его внимания.

Но никогда в жизни Стайлз не видел, чтобы вполне себе современный человек – достаточно современный, чтобы ходить в «Старбакс» - стряхивал дождь с полей котелка (да черт, кто вообще носит котелки) так небрежно-изящно, будто только что прибыл домой из портов Глазго, где его застала непогода; прикладывал шляпу к груди таким отработанным, безупречно вежливым жестом джентльмена.

Это было даже не актерство – просто он родился позже, чем следовало. В прошлый раз Стайлз этого не заметил – слишком много людей и кофе.

Сейчас он мог безраздельно сосредоточиться на чае – и Скоттишмэне.

Скоттишмэн, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что с него лило как из ведра, с видом человека, имеющего кучу лишнего времени, неспешно направился к стойке, но не успел даже открыть рот.

\- A ghra mo chroi***, - ляпнул Стайлз первое, что пришло в голову, перебив возможный заказ. Накануне в надежде на новый визит Скоттишмэна он прошерстил Гугл на предмет новых сюжетов для карикатур, и теперь в его голове образовалась полнейшая каша из народных образов, песен и фактов.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишь события? – Скоттишмэн – удивительная вещь! – снисходительно улыбнулся. – И это ирландский.

Окей, Стайлзу пора было уже привыкнуть к мысли, что Википедия – не панацея.

\- О, правда? Я человек непосвященный, а эти ваши диалекты так похожи, - наверное, не стоило этого говорить, пусть и без задней мысли. Скоттишмэн тут же нахмурился – внушительные брови грозно столкнулись на переносице, Стайлз аж залюбовался - и процедил:

\- Гэльский – не диалект. Это язык. Зато этот ваш янки-говор…

\- Все-все, я понял, виноват, виноват! – Стайлз вскинул руки, мол, твоя взяла. С человеком, который в две тысячи пятнадцатом году всерьез использует слово «янки», надо быть крайне осторожным. – Опять чай? Может, хотя бы туда корицы добавить?

Брови чуть менее грозно приподнялись в удивлении, и Скоттишмэн озадаченно сказал:

\- В чай не добавляют корицу. Я точно не видел.

Господа, в зале знаток.

\- Возможно, стоит попробовать? – без особой надежды спросил Стайлз. Скоттишмэн выглядел жутким консерватором – небось и голосовал за них. Не укладывалось в голове, что такой колоритный персонаж мог постоянно жить в США и не растерять свою, гм, колоритность.

Никаких политических шуточек, Стайлз. Держись.

\- Ну, давай, - вдруг неуверенно сказал Скоттишмэн. Его тонкие губы заломились в сомнении, как будто он действительно впервые слышал о такой экзотике.

Стайлз не поверил своим ушам, но послушно стек под стол к определенно избалованной непривычным вниманием за эти два дня машинке. Он понятия не имел, как делают чай с корицей, но решил довериться инстинктам баристы.

Из-под стойки он вынырнул с открытым стаканом чая, щедро посыпанным корицей прямо поверху. Пахло творение не то чтобы впечатляюще, но Стайлз искренне надеялся, что на вкус оно будет лучше.

Стайлз надел на стакан крышку и схватил со стойки маркер.

\- Если вы снова не скажете, для кого, я напишу «Мэгги, старой фермерской кляче»****, - пригрозил Стайлз. Скоттишмэн снова смерил его насмешливым взглядом.

\- Ты удивишься, но в Шотландии есть поэты кроме Роберта Бернса. Давай уже свою бурду, - и он недвусмысленно протянул руку. Стайлз демонстративно отодвинулся и помахал маркером.

\- Вы согласны на Мэгги?

Скоттишмэн ожидаемо закатил глаза.

\- Меня зовут Дерек. Пиши и отдай мне мой чай, - Стайлз был в восторге. Имя сидело на Скоттишмэне как перчатка – резкое и отрывистое, с так здорово звучащей «р». А еще Скоттишмэну так чудовищно шло хорошее настроение – вчера Стайлз бы не поручился за то, что за такие же слова тот бы его не ударил.

\- Чай с корицей для Дерека! – черканув маркером, радостно возопил Стайлз, вручая Скоттишмэну – Дереку – стакан. Тот молча забрал его и с опаской пригубил.

Глоток чуть не оказался на стойке. Дерек сделал сильнейшее усилие над собой – его кадык так судорожно дернулся, что Стайлз слегка забеспокоился – и проглотил очевидно не слишком вкусный напиток.

\- Вот же чертова гадость! – полузадушенно просипел Дерек. – Я же говорил, что в чай корицу не сыпят, дурная твоя башка!

Стайлзу стало обидно.

\- Эй, я вроде как старался, - он сложил руки на груди. – За счет заведения, раз уж я так напортачил.

\- Вот спасибо, - Дерек проплевался и смог наконец нормально испепелять Стайлза взглядом. Не то чтобы Стайлз был в восторге.

Тем более контрастно прозвучало то, что Дерек сказал секундой позже.

\- Хочешь, покажу тебе, где готовят настоящий чай?

Стайлз, опешив, приоткрыл рот и уронил руки по швам.

\- Я ведь не один такой. А если будешь подавать такую бурду, - Дерек отодвинул стакан подальше, - эта часть клиентуры испарится в мгновение ока. Считай, я оказываю тебе услугу.

Стайлз машинально закивал, как китайский болванчик. Он немного не успевал за развитием событий.

\- Если это то, о чем я думаю, то я заканчиваю в восемь, остановите меня, если это не то, о чем я думаю, о боже, как же я опозорился, - скороговоркой выпалил он. Стрессовые ситуации всегда плохо на него влияли, а все это происшествие было одним сплошным стрессом. Разумеется, довольно приятным, но все же.

\- В восемь у входа, - у Дерека, оказывается, была прелестная способность вычислять полезную информацию. Ни сказав больше ни слова, он надел шляпу этим своим естественно-отточенным жестом и вышел под почти прекратившийся дождь.

Стайлз автоматически убрал чай и посмотрел на часы.

До самого странного свидания в его жизни было еще полтора часа.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**

**Author's Note:**

> * Хаггис – пудинг, национальное шотландское блюдо.  
> ** Чертополох – символ Шотландии.  
> *** A ghra mo chroi (а гра мо кри) – «Любовь моего сердца», строчка из гимна Ирландской Республиканской Армии.  
> ****«Мэгги, старой фермерской кляче» - стихотворение знаменитого шотландского поэта Роберта Бернса.


End file.
